(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling droplet motion in an electric field and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling droplet motion in an electric field by reducing the volume of a single droplet to a very small volume using a strong electric field and controlling the position of a droplet using a repulsive force of the same polarity, and a method of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for discharging a very small droplet has been introduced. The apparatus for discharging droplets may employ a syringe pump, a solenoid valve, an inkjet nozzle made of a piezolelectric material, or a thermal-type inkjet nozzle.
There has been a demand to reduce droplet volume to a minute volume and to control the position of a discharged droplet in the droplet discharge apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.